What the Doctor Deserves
by RockyGlenn
Summary: The curse of The Time Lords doesn't apply to Rose. She can decide what a person deserves. A Docter who Oneshot during at the beginning of season 2. I suck at summaries. Written by request.


"Just go." The Doctor said bitterly, nodding toward the woman Cassandra used to be. Cassandra in Chip's body nodded and walked over to her. It sickened the Doctor, but it was the right thing to do. He knew what it was like to acccept your death. He could understand her blight. He watched as Chip walked to the woman and they exchanged words. A moment later he collapsed, rapidly wasting away in the arms of the woman whose very consciousness controlled him. The Doctor placed a hand on Rose's arm, leading her back into the TARDIS. He walked to the console and flipped a few switches, vanishing from the party and entering into orbit.

"That was a nice thing you did." The Doctor looked up from the TARDIS console and looked over at Rose. She was leaned against the railing with a pensive look on her face. "What you did for Cassandra. I'm not really sure she deserved it."

"Well, it's not really up to me to decide what people deserve, is it?" The Doctor said, walking over and leaning next to her. He let out a sigh and put his hand on hers. "I'm just the...Doctor." He laughed a little and pushed himself off of the railing back to the console. He grinned as he ran his hands over part of the console and then went to action, flipping switches, turning knobs, pressing buttons. He finally stopped and heard a giggle. He laughed and looked over at Rose.

"You should teach me how to drive this thing one of these days. Like what are all those things you just fiddled with?" Rose said, stepping over to the console. "Like this one. What's this do?"

"Well, you could just flip that." The Doctor said with a nod. "It'd blow up the moon, though and...well, no one would like that." Rose sprung away from it, retracting her hand quickly. The Doctor laughed and walked over, grabbing the switching and flipping it.

"What did you just do?" She asked, jaw dropped. The Doctor stepped over to another dial and slowly turned it.

"I made tea." He said with a smile as a tray slide out from the console, two cups of tea on top. Rose grinned and scoffed a little.

"Oh, don't scare me like that!" She said walking over and smacking him in the chest. The Doctor smiled and grabbed a cup of tea, taking a sip.

"It's always perfect." He said with a nod as he offered her the other cup. She took it and took a sip.

"Perfect." She said in agreement. She turned back to the console. "What about this one? What does it do?"

"Oh that's the...fiddlafay lever." He said with a nod. Rose blinked at him.

"And...What does it do?" She asked with a giggle. The Doctor smiled and walked over.

"Well, I'd get into it, but I don't have the time." He turned a crank and the TARDIS shook a little and then stopped. The Doctor furrowed his brow.

"What...What is it?" She said, looking concerned. The Doctor flipped a few more switches and pressed a button, reading some figures off a screen. He walked around the console and smacked a large button with a mallet. The TARDIS spun around, causing The Doctor to grab the railing for stability. It finally stopped and started cruising.

"Huh." He said with a nod.

"What is it?" Rose asked with a small smile. The Doctor turned over to her.

"Oh, I turned off the brake." The Doctor said with a smile. "I didn't even know it was on." Rose took a small breath and sighed.

"I wish you would get out of that head of yours sometimes." She said, walking over and tapping his forehead. The Doctor went crosseyed and then looked down at her, a smile on his face. They locked eyes and The Doctor felt happy. For once in a long time. He sighed and then went back to the TARDIS. "Doctor?"

"Rose?" He said with a smile.

"You said that you aren't the one to decide what people deserve." Rose asked, hesitantly. "You're the Doctor. You see the universe and all of time with a view that supposed to be fair and balanced."

"Sadly. It's part of the job." He said with a nod. Rose put a hand gently on his cheek.

"Well, that's not my job." Rose said with a smile. "I can say what I think people deserve and right now I'm going to say what I think you deserve."

"Is that right, Rose Tyler?" The Doctor said with a grin. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. The Doctor paused for a moment, not moving, but keeping an odd look on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorr-"

"Shhh...I remember that...Oh, do I remember that." He said, licking his lips a moment. He placed a hand on her face and pulled her in for a kiss on the lips. "It's on much better circumstances this time, eh?" He said with a small chuckle, running his thumb across her cheek. He sighed and pulled away, a smile on his face he wasn't sure would leave. Rose bit her lip and smiled back at him. The Doctor turned to the console. "Well, Rose Tyler. How about...Ian Dury and the Blockheads, 1979, Sheffield, England?" Rose laughed.

"Sounds groovy." The Doctor pressed a button and the TARDIS zoomed off into a wormhole. "Let's not be late, eh?" 


End file.
